Azul claro
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Os dois juntos era azul-claro. •///• NarutoxHinata. Presente para a Lady Murder XD e fic para os 30cookies, set verão, tema cores.
1. Azul claro

**Para que não se confundam:**

Azul: Naruto

Branco **dela**: Hinata

Branco **dele**: Neji

Verde: Sakura

Preto: Sasuke

* * *

**O branco dela:**

Hinata convivia com cores como o branco, o azul e o verde. O azul ela amava, admirava, gostava, idolatrava, queria. O azul brilhava, sorria, piscava, mas não pra ela.

O branco dele era mais forte: era superior, olhava de cima. Cor da neve, cor da nuvem, cor da folha em branco. O branco era a ausência, o azul era o excesso.

Verde era mau. Queria lhe roubar o azul. O verde atraía, seduzia, reduzia, destruía, acabava. Verde com azul é nada. Azul com o branco dela era perfeito. O branco dela era incompleto, o azul dele o completava.

O branco dela sofria, era humilhado, gaguejava, observava admirava. O azul, o azul, o azul! O branco dela queria o azul!

Mas o azul queria o verde.

**O azul:**

Naruto sabia que o branco dela queria o branco dele. E fingia amar o verde.

Mas era o branco. Era o branco dela que ele sempre tinha amado. Era o branco dela que o azul amava de longe, porque sabia que o branco dele era mais forte.

O branco dele vencera o seu azul, e o azul fingia amar o verde. Fingia correr atrás do verde e Rosa, quando quem amava era o branco e o azul escuro.

Mas na vida do azul havia também o preto. O preto era mais forte até que o branco dele. O preto levava o verde. O preto ia embora e cobria todas as cores com seu tom escuro.

O verde era levado pelo negro. E o azul ficava sem nenhuma cor. Sem branco. Com preto. Sem verde. Sem cor.

**Azul-claro:**

Os dois juntos era azul-claro.

Quando, ao acaso, um olhava no olho do outro, o azul se misturava com o branco dela e, com um susto, eles viravam o rosto e voltavam ao que estavam fazendo.

O azul achava que o branco dela queria o branco dele.

O branco dela achava que o azul queria o verde.

Até que um dia as cores se misturam no céu como um lindo arco-íris. Verde, branco, branco, azul, verde, preto, azul, preto, branco, verde, branco, azul, branco...

•&•

O verde foi atrás do preto. O preto tinha ido para sempre, mas o verde estava determinado a encontra-lo e traze-lo de volta.

O verde nunca mais voltou. Assim como o branco dele. O branco dele foi ficando cada vez mais escuro e longe. Cada vez mais distante. Até que não se podia mais ver a cor da neve, das nuvens, da folha em branco. Era só cor de morte.

E, após algum tempo, o azul e o branco dela foram se aproximando, se abraçando, se beijando.

Depois de algum tempo, Naruto e Hinata eram um só. Azul-claro.

* * *

**N/A: **Nooooooossa que pequeeeeeeno i.i No meu caderno tinha ficado tãããão maior.

Mas o que vale é a intenção, né Teddy?

E sim, eu fiz uma NaruHina, pra tu ver como eu sou um filho bom u.u'

_Minha primeira fic de Naruto vai para minha mãe postiça_

_Que me criou, me alimentou - tá, nem tanto XD_

_E esse presente pra ti não é só um:_

_"Vou fazer algum besteirinha pra Teddy só pra ela não ficar com inveja"_

_Foi um:_

_"Os elogios dela foram muito importantes pra Pés, ela merece"_

_Uma NaruHina pra você n.n_

Pois é...

Hmm...

Tchau XD

Quem gostar - e quem não gostar também (ho) - pode deixar review, eu não acho ruim n.n'

Pshul!Explosion! _/Mr. Montagh/_


	2. resposta as reviews

**Capítulo especial:** Respostas às reviews.

**tih grandino:** QUEÓTIMO! Valeu por ler xD

**Lady Murder: **Certo. Eu levantei o teu ânimo te fazendo chorar. Tah.

Eu não tenho idéia do que te deixou pra baixo.

Mas MUITO OBRIGADO por gostar do seu presente XDDDD

**YKT:** É porque eu não encontrei cores menos confusas (ou eu não tentei o suficiente ;D)

Uma nova visão do casal? Que legal! n.n

**Srta. Abracadabra: **você também é adorável ;D

Er... Hein?

**Quembotarreviewdepoisdehoje:** Muuuuuuuito obrigado! São as reviews que me fazem querer escrever mais! n.n

* * *

Ah! Essa fic é minha primeira dos 30cookies e é do tema cores. XD

Eu gosto de cookies ;D

WTF?!_/Mr. Montagh/_


End file.
